Corrupted hearts
by Frigowyn Mordain
Summary: The war is won, Sejuani has been defeated and Princess Lissandra has invited Queen Ashe and company to join her at the Howling Abyss to celebrate. But is it truly a celebration they're heading into?


Queen Ashe of the Avarosan looked around the feast with a sense of accomplishment. Her fight against the Winters Claw had gone well, and at last since the time of the three sisters thousands of years ago, the Freljord was under the leadership of one tribe. Ashe's ally:Lissandra blind Princess-Shaman of the Frost Guard had invited them to their home; the ancient fortress above the Howling Abyss

The feast went smoothly, Lissandra had her people serve them their finest meat and wine that actually tasted delicious, a rare trait in Freljordian food, even more so in the far north. To go along with the feast was a small band of musicians that was situated on a balcony above the high table where Lissandra and the Frost Guard elders were seated. Ashe was seated at the front-most table alongside her husband Tryndamere, both of which were dressed in their most regal outfits and the latter shaving his beard. Ashe was eating a delicious slice of steak when she noticed the look of unease on her husband's face.

"What seems to be the matter Tryndamere?" She asked. She followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Lissandra who was in a conversation with one of the elders.

"I don't trust her." He said.

"Lissandra? Why not? She helped us in bringing down Sejuani."

"There's something off about her. One time I swear, I accidentally bumped into her in a hall in the castle without her seeing-eye guide and she was as cold as ice."

"So am I." To prove her point, she placed her hand on his jaw, she was indeed cold. Tryndamere reacted by gently putting her hand down.

"You are cold, Ashe. But Lissandra… she's far colder, like a corpse."

Ashe tried to smile. "You're worrying yourself too much, we should celebrate and enjoy this new peace we have while we can."

Tryndamere shook his head, but eventually went back to drinking his wine.

Ashe looked around the festivities, she saw Gragas drinking merrily, Nunu conversing with old friends from the Frost Guard, and Braum, sharing his tales with both Avarosans and the Frost Guard officers. Anivia was outside the fortress flying around saying she had felt a "dark presence" near them.

"And then… whoooosh we went down the slope! I should show it to you all someday." Braum said with a laugh along with the officers. He met eyes with Ashe who held her drink up mouthing "cheers" Braum did the same raising hi tankard of mead.

"May I sit here your majesties?" Ashe turned and saw a Frost Guard officer wearing the fur coat that was common amongst the Freljordians he was also around his mid 30s and had white hair that reached his shoulders in a ponytail behind him.

"Yes you may ser." The man then turned to Tryndamere for his confirmation. He nodded, but with a wary gaze.

The man then took the vacant seat next to Ashe. "I am Dimitri, your majesty, I am one of Princess Lissandra's highest ranking officers." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It is nice to meet you ser Dimitri."

"Oh please your majesty, I am no ser. Dimitri itself is fine." Ashe nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then in that case you should address me as Ashe in private for future encounters." She took a small sip from her glass before adding. "For us to be fair, Dimitri."

"Understood your- Ashe."

A servant came to their table and offered Dimitri a drink. "Wine please." He stated, immediately a glass was served to him.

"I am curious as to why I have not seen you before in Lissandra's company."

"Ah, it is because I was tasked to defend the Howling Abyss whenever Princess Lissandra was with you in Rakelstake."

Ashe nodded in understanding, an air of awkwardness began to form between them until Dimitri spoke again.

"It is a relief that this war finally came to an end. After a thousand years, we are united."

Ashe took another sip, unbeknownst to many, she is actually an alcoholic and enjoyed drinking wine in her spare time. This wine based on its taste, is well aged. "Yes, with Sejuani locked away, I expect this peace to last for many generations."

"If I may ask though, what does it feel to be blessed with the bow of Avarosa herself. And do you feel pain while wielding it?"

Ashe thought for a while, reminiscing the moment she came back with the bow and when she first found it in the tomb two years ago.

"It was exhilarating, knowing I was wielding a legendary weapon. And during the first few times I wielded it. The ice burned me, but now it does so no longer considering how long I have wielded it." Dimitri took another sip from his wine as Tryndamere suddenly stood up but not in an aggressive way.

"If you both will excuse me… I will be looking for the nearest chamber pot." He said, leaving the hall swiftly.

"Well… now that King Tryndamere is gone, may I ask you a question regarding your relationship?"

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "This is due to curiosity yes? Because of gossips that have spread?" Dimitri nodded in affirmation. "I would answer it depending on the question."

"Is there, any love in your relationship with King Tryndamere?" This has been asked to her many times before. Ashe took her glass and drank until it was empty, the rich taste calming her nerves, this question has always caused frustration to well up within her due to the pressure from the people and tribe elders since clearly her lineage must continue.

"In the beginning… there was none. But, after some time of getting to know each other. Love began to blossom between the both of us."

"But have you consummated your marriage?" Ashe wished she had more wine, truth be told, despite their blossoming relationship they haven't consummated their marriage yet. To Ashe, it wouldn't be a problem having one or two bundles of joy running around the castle. She would hold off consummating until she considers herself ready for the responsibilities as a mother.

"That is none of your business Dimitri." Immediately the officer realized his mistake. "My apologies, I overstepped my boundaries."

Ashe waved him off. "It is alright, I should stop drinking wine now. It's embarrassing for a queen to get drunk."

"I'll agree." Dimitri finished his drink, a servant girl noticed and offered to refill it but he politely waved her off. Ashe did the same.

"You don't drink much I presume."

"I usually go for one cup at most. Alcohol dulls the senses." Dimitri stated.

"Ah."

Ashe heard the hall doors open and saw Tryndamere enter with a look of relief on his face.

"What took you so long?" She whispered as he sat down.

"I had to throw out the contents of that pot. Turns out my stomach had something to release as well." Ashe snickered slightly.

The music suddenly stopped catching everyone's attention in the hall. Lissandra slowly stood up from her chair and announced with a loud voice:

"Long live our new king and queen!" The hall immediately erupted in cheers. "For without them, the Freljord would have stayed broken and divided. May this peace and unity last until the stars fall from the heavens." Another round of cheers and raised tankards and glasses came.

"My Queen… please if you will." Lissandra beckoned for Ashe to come forward, Tryndamere gave her a wary look but she decided to ignore it.

"I have given you my finest meat, wine and music but you deserve so much more. And it has been two years since your marriage, I still haven't given you a wedding gift." Ashe chuckled slightly with the hall. "There is no need my friend. Your support was enough for a gift."

Tryndamere felt a nudge on his arm, he turned to Dimitri who he locked eyes with. The officer looked at his wrist and back at him, as if telling him to look underneath it. Slowly he peeled the cuff of the coat back and saw chainmail armour underneath. Rage suddenly filled him as he punched Dimitri, knocking him to the floor, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"ASHE!" He shouted towards his wife.

Ashe managed to get a look at Tryndamere before pain suddenly shot at her hip. She grasped at the spot and felt an arrow jutting from her flesh. Lissandra flashed her a wicked smile as a barrage of arrows launched from the balcony, wielded by the "musicians". Chaos instantly filled the hall as the once friendly Frost Guard officers turned on them with knives from the tables.

Tryndamere's rage flared as he saw his wife go down, four arrows embedded into her body. She wasn't mortally wounded, but she will be if those wounds go untreated. He ran towards her, punching every officer that tries to get in his way. Eventually he managed to get to Ashe and pull her behind a collapsed table, several arrows lodging into his backside.

"Ashe?" He asked with concern, he tried to pull out the arrow lodged in her shoulder but stopped as she screamed in pain.

"Lissandra… why…" She said, barely above a whisper.

Braum, Gragas and Nunu were quickly disabled by the onslaught of Frost Guard while the rest of the Avarosan officers were brutally stabbed to death, their blood staining the chairs, tables and floor.

Lissandra raised her hand and slowly the bloodbath stopped. Her men waiting for her next command.

"The King and Queen of the Freljord, my warriors." She announced haughtily.

Ashe gripped Tryndamere's arm tightly. "No…" she breathed. Begging him to not face her.

Tryndamere saw a knife on the floor and immediately anger and vengeance overcame his entire being once again. His eyes glowing blood-red.

"LISSANDRA!" He shouted, charging at the princess, knife in hand. The crossbowmen in the balcony failed to react fast enough but Lissandra simply outstretched her hand towards him, despite her lack of vision.

Ice shot from her fingertips, coating the charging barbarian's body in ice. Tryndamere was too angry to even notice that he was immobilized completely or feel the cold. All he felt was anger and the desire to kill the witch his wife had foolishly trusted.

"I'm going to kill you! You bitch!"

Lissandra calmly stepped down from the table and approached the frozen king, stepping over fallen items as if she was able to see them.

"Even if you wear a crown and dress like a king, you are still a barbarian." She told him, but Tryndamere did not care, his rage still visible with the glow of his eyes.

Ashe, still fighting the pain, dragged her body into the open, propping her upper body with her arms.

"Lissandra… please tell me… why… after everything…" Ashe tried to get up but failed due to pain. The princess looked at the fallen queen and for the longest time, Ashe felt cold as those white, unseeing eyes stared back at her.

"You, Ashe… have a strong belief in peace, but have a weak voice… you were nothing until I pledged to support you. And whenever we discussed our plans, you were silent, and afraid to share your ideas unless asked."

Dimitri approached Lissandra, his nose still bleeding but ignored, he too had participated in the bloodbath with the stains on his coat.

"Have the yeti killed and the Cryophoenix captured. Bombard the camps with oil barrels." She told him. "What about them my princess?"

"Take them to the cells, and have them healed."

Lissandra kneeled down to Ashe's level and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at the formers face. "Don't worry Ashe, I will show every one of you mercy, including your sister. But my masters, probably will not."

With massive loss of blood, shock and numerous wounds, Ashe thankfully passed out.

* * *

Outside…

Anivia flew along with the wind above the Howling Abyss, she had remembered the long brutal battle here long ago. Where the once united humans of the Freljord quite literally overthrew their former masters: the Frozen Watchers by tossing them into the abyss. Their howls giving the crevasse its name.

The bridge that connected the Mainland and Frost Guard fortress was once a glorious sight to behold, now it is a shadow of its former self. The camps of the Avarosan and Frost Guard army was situated on the mainland side with the fortress on the other side overlooking them

Anivia heard something being shot when suddenly a large flying net came into her view, missing her by a few inches. She turned and saw the Frost Guard warriors on the battlements, arming the ancient ballistas with nets to bring her down. While other groups armed the catapults and onagers to target the Avarosan camp.

"We have been betrayed…" she said, swooping down towards one ballista, she gathered her powers in her wings and upon nearing the weapon, shot a large chunk of ice and snow disabling it.

As more men armed the ballistas it became more difficult for her to dodge their attacks, either she escapes and warns whoever is left at Rackelstake or she exhausts their ammunition and then attack. She briefly looked at the camp and saw many of the tents catching fire, the Avarosan were a massive army but due to being caught by surprise and the artillery bombardment upon them, they were losing.

Anivia suddenly paused when she felt a dark and powerful presence near her. It was the same presence she felt that was corrupting the Freljord upon awakening from her egg. The very same one she felt thousands of years ago.

Lissandra stood alone on the highest still-functioning battlement. Truth be told, she does not need a seeing-eye guide. She only needs her powers of ice to see, and since Anivia was made of ice she saw her clearly.

She gathered her power in her hands and shot a beam towards Anivia, caught off guard it hit her in the wing. The Cryophoenix caught herself before falling into the abyss by gliding towards the ground.

Lissandra gave a satisfied smile. Everything she had planned was falling into place.

* * *

 **I had thought of this while writing another one-shot. Please do review as it gives me inspiration and so I can tell if people like the story.**


End file.
